Hikari to Kurayami
by mystery writer5775
Summary: It's been one year since Ichigo lost his powers. But now as a new threat rises from the ashes Ichigo must join forces with a rogue shinigami to try and regain his powers and save everyone. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is purely experimental. The ideas been bugging me for the past few weeks. I've already written more than a good amount of the fic but I'm not sure if it's a good story or not. Perhaps I can get some opinion on if I should continue or just leave it for my own enjoyment? Because my personal opinion is I really do love the idea. **

**Here's the full summary:**

**One year. That's how long it's been since Ichigo Kurosaki lost his powers defending Soul Society. That's also been how long he's been able to see the animal guardians. The long hidden guardians of the shinigami. And so far Ichigo's the first in history with that honor. But now a guardian comes to tell him that a threat is back and it's not just threatening one world but human, hollow, and spirit alike. So Ichigo must place his faith and trust in a rogue shinigami who was banned from Soul Society along with a smart mouthed guardian animal with an attitude. But can the two really regain Ichigo's powers when the chances point more towards his death?**

**So um...yeah. Don't own Bleach but I do own the guardians and the rogue shinigami who will currently stay unnamed until a later point in the story. **

Ichigo Kurosaki paced restlessly back and forth on a narrow strip of land, just feet away from the beach. His face had an annoyed look on his face along with a lok of utmost longing "This is just great." The teen muttered "Just once I decide to do some intense training for old time sake and look what happens." He muttered, looking out bitterly as a shark also paced back and forth in between the land and him.

He had decided to train in these waters because currently they were ice cold and very dangerous. It was a risky thing and sure enough, now he was stuck. The small strip of land he was on was about five feet wide and ten feet long with a single tower about seven feet high that someone had built there for reasons unknown. And then there was the shark. Honestly it made Ichigo feel even more sad about his situation as he gaze at it while it circled.

With a wistful sigh he looked at his hand "If only I had shinigami powers once more this wouldn't be a problem." He whispered.

He then sighed, shaking his head to clear those thoughts. With a heavy sigh he dropped to the sand, staring at the land but not truly seeing it "I miss seeing them all. Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, even Zaraki. I may have only had shinigami powers for a year but still I feel like I can't live a normal life without them." He whispered.

It was so different without his power. And none of the shinigami from Seireitei had come to visit, making the loss cut that much deeper. Even Orihime, Chad, and Ishida were always gone, receiving missions from Soul Society to take care of. To him it was almost an insult. He could still fight! He could still see the spirits! Though it did take him a month before he cold see them. And even then for quite some time they were just hazy blurs. But still it was as though with that loss came the view that he was nothing.

He had even tried to go see Urahara but for some odd reason his shop had been evacuated. He had literally disappeared. Even his training room was gone. Ichigo drew in a deep breath before releasing it, his eyes absently moving to watch the shark trail back and forth "Perhaps I should allow it to get me. At the very least I'd then be in Soul Society." He muttered bitterly.

But he didn't move, continueing to watch the shark. He then blinked, noticing something strange about it. For a moment he studied it in confusion before a soft smile rose to his lips "I see. Your another of those shinigami animal guides. It's nice to see you. Whose guardian are you?" he asked.

The shark stopped it's pacing, it's head rising out of the water, clearly not that of a normal shark. But it didn't answer, instead choosing to stay silent. This was a new ability Ichigo found with the loss of his shinigami powers. Apparently every shinigami had a hidden animal guide that not even they could see. In fact, according to a bear who looked stunningly like the head captain, not even the shinigami themselves were aware of their existence.

Ichigo was the only one in the world.

It was a comfort to know that even if the shinigami themselves didn't visit, their animals did. Most didn't talk but he could still tell what animal belonged to who. Like the swan that tailed Rukia, and the cat that followed loyally after Rangiku. They played their roles quietly, offering a nudge if one was about to choose a bad choice. Sometimes the animal would die in shame of their owners, something that apparently only happens a handful of times. In fact, according to Toshiro's dragon guardian it had only happened twice in the past few decades. And that was Aizen's owl guardian along with Tousen's badger.

It was interesting to see the different guardians, some reflecting upon the zampaktou, and others not so much. It was also interesting to meet new guardians, such as the watchful shark in front of him. The shark seemed thoughtful about something, always studying him and occasionally moving to get a different view of him. It continued this for about an hour, just circling him with it's watchful eye. But finally after about an hour of silence it spoke "So you are the legendary Ichigo Kurosaki. My master has very much wanted to meet you for a very long time." He said.

Ichigo sighed "Yeah well, he'd have to find me. I don't actually live around here and my family moved towns a few months ago so I doubt Soul Society has record." He said bitterly.

The shark just smiled enigmatically "Which is why you will come to Soul Society to meet my master." He said.

Ichigo scoffed "Your master is mistaken. I'm not a shinigami. I can't go to Soul Society." He said, his voice bitter.

The shark chuckled before gazing at him seriously "Ichigo Kurosaki you are in grave danger." He said.

Ichigo looked at him with a skeptical look "Danger?" he asked.

The shark merely nodded "Yes. Evil rises in Soul Society, a greater threat than Aizen and one that Soul Society has not yet realized. They are after you and will attack you at any moment. The guardians know about it and have been protecting you, though there is only so much we can do. I need you to use your substitute shinigami badge." The creature explained.

Ichigo groaned "I've tried that! Nothing works! I'm as human as my sisters." He said bitterly.

The guardian shook his head "Try it again. The power is inside you but dormant. You can use it now and you will become a soul and look like a shinigami. But be warned, you will not have any powers. You will be much like a human in your soul form. But you must come to Soul Society. The one who guards Urahara will open a senkai gate. I will meet you and show you to my master." He said.

Ichigo's eyes flashed in suspiscion "And what will he do?" he asked.

Finally the shark gave a sincere smile "There is a chance, for you to regain your full power. And if you do so you will also gain full power to use your final form at will. But be warned, it will be hard and you will be pushed much harder than when Aizen tried to take over. Are you prepared for that?" he asked.

Ichigo frowned, looking down "If this threat isn't stopped. What will happen?" he asked.

The smile fell to a frown as the sharks eyes narrowed "It will be the end of everything. Hollow, human, and shinigami alike will all die and all three worlds will be destroyed." He said solemnly.

Ichigo nodded "Very well. I'll come. When do I do this?" he asked.

The shark sighed "I will give you two days to prepare and say good bye to your family. Chances are you might not be seeing them again for a while." He said.

He then began to swim away but paused, looking back "Midnight, two nights from now. Be in soul form in the back of your house. It will last for an hour until the chance is gone and you will be stuck as a powerless human forever." He warned.

Ichigo sighed "So no pressure?" he muttered. But the shark was already gone.

**What do you think? Keep up or use for my own enjoyment?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So have you guys read the newest Bleach chapter? My interest is peaked! And I've decided to continue this! Hurray! I just hope I don't disappoint you guys. This is going to be very different from what I'm used to. It will be a bit slower, though I promise it won't be lacking in interesting stuff! Just not so much on the action plane until I can figure out how. Anyways, I do really hope you guys like this as much as me!**

**Don't own Bleach. Just the story idea and the animal guardians and the upcoming OC. (They appear next chapter)**

It was night by time Ichigo reached his truck, a slightly run down piece of junk but it worked. Most of the time. Luckily he was very good with working on the engine and had yet to come across a problem he couldn't fix. He sighed as he set a lunch box and bag of his wet clothes in the trunk, keeping the towl around his neck so the cold water from his hair wouldn't soak his shirt. After listening to the sharks words he continued his training in order to think. Even still he wasn't sure on what he wanted his desiscion to be. Logically he knew that he should pick going but a part of him was worried that maybe it was a trap. Or a joke. Once the cat that followed Rangiku played a joke like this on him. But that was all it was, a cruel trick. The poor cat felt bad for months after words until finally Ichigo forgave him. But still the sting of it made Ichigo feel unsure about this.

If it was all another joke then he might not have the power to make it through. He almost felt betrayed by all of his friends, with the exception of Uryu. Occasionally he'd come around and tell him little bits of information, though most was apparently classified information. Suddenly Ichigo flinched, abruptly brought out of his musings by a dull thunk, immediately followed by his smoking engine. With a heavy sigh he pulled off to the side, cursing his luck as he hopped out, popping the hood to check the engine. It was smoking heavily, forcing him to cough as he waved his hand, trying to clear the smoke away. Once that was taken care of he immediately set to working on the engine.

After a few moments he leaned back, sighing heavily before walking around, starting the piece of junk once more. It sputtered for a brief moment before dieing once more. Ichigo scowled angily, kicking the tire. Immediately the truck roared to life, earning a look of bisbelief from the teen. Ichigo then scowled in annoyance, closing the hood before getting back in. With a tired groan he looked at the time, seeing it was well past midnight. He coud only hope his father wouldn't mind when he explained what had happened. Even he wanted to see Ichigo's powers returned after all. That made Ichigo sigh once more._ That shark had better be telling the truth._

Line break

Luckily when he got home his dad was nowhere to be seen, again. Ichigo had a sneaking suspiscion that he took on an occasional job from Seireitei. It was the only way to explain how an older man with no friends who ran a small family clinic would disappear for days on end and not say where he's going. After all, if it had been another girl he would have said…right? But for the moment he was on his own. So he headed quietly to his room, trying to avoid waking his sisters. He only needed to pause for a brief moment as Kon flew out of the room, trying to tackle him in a hug. That was the only proof that he had really been to Soul Society and had those powers.

That and his pass. Speaking of the pass, Ichigo walked over to it, picking it up and fingering the wood. It hadn't worked in over a year but would it now? He took a deep breath as he moved to press it against his chest…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said, nearly making him drop the pass.

He turned, glaring at a small blue dragon that lounged on the window sill. The dragon let out an icy breath before sliding onto the bed "It'll work, but not yet. We're pushing this timing to the limit. You will have to use it the _hour_ that it's open. Otherwise it could have very unpleasant results." The small dragon warned.

Ichigo sighed, his hand lowering "So…do all of you know about this?" he asked.

The dragon nodded "Yes. Or at least, those of us who want to know. Those that follow you around. All of the others are to busy trying to get their masters attention. It will never work. Only with the agreeance of all animal guardians can one see us. Which is why you are the first." He said, a sly smile on his face.

Ichigo sighed heavily as he placed the pass back on his desk "Is this real? Or is it another joke?" he asked.

Of all of the guardians this one was the most serious, just like his master. And so it was to his relief that the dragon nodded "It is true. However I will be blunt. The chances are less than five percent and if it fails the possibility that you will lose your life is about ninety percent. Are you prepared for that kind of stake?" he asked.

Ichigo smied tiredly "I have to at least try. Otherwise I'd just end up being killed anyways, right?" he asked.

The little ice dragon nodded respectfully "Very true. You're mind is made up then?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded "I think…I'll try it. I mean, even if this threat turns out to be nothing then it wouldn't all be for nothing. I've grown used to having powers. Trying to get them back will give me a purpose." He said quietly.

Line break

The next morning Ichigo was awoken to a very pleasant surprise. Ishida. He was standing in the door, a smirk on his face "Kon says you got in late. That hasn't happened for a while. Find something to pass the time?" he asked.

Ichigo shot his own challenging smile at his friend as he got out of bed "Actually I have some news. I might be able to get my powers back." He told the quincy.

Ishida's eyes widened as he stood tall, staring at Ichigo. The teen in question smiled softly, looking at the ground "Remember I told you about those animal guardians? I said not to tell anyone else?" he asked.

The quincy merely nodded wordlessly. This prompted Ichigo to look up and meet his gaze "Last night I wanted to do some training, for old times sake. I met this shark and it told me that it was possible. But the chances are low. However I need to try. It mentioned it's master, saying that he could help me regain my powers. I leave tomorrow at midnight. But don't tell anyone from Soul Society. Like I said, the chances are very low. If this doesn't work I don't want them to suffer." He said quiety.

Ishida sighed, pushing up his glasses "You, Kurosaki, are a handful. Very well, I'll keep my silence. When should I expect you back?" he asked.

At this Ichigo was at a loss. With a shrug he turned to the window sill where the dragon had one eye open, watching him "How long will this take?" he asked, earning a skeptical glance from Ishida.

The dragon yawned, closing it's eye to relax "Who knows? Maybe a week, maybe an eternity?" he said casually.

Ichigo flinched at that "Uh…The dragon says maybe a week, maybe an eternity." He said with an apologetic shrug.

Ishida shook his head in exhasperation "You are one troublesome person Kurosaki. How Kuchiki put up with you I'll never understand." He said with a small smile.

Ichigo sighed "Yeah well, in the end it will be worth it, right?" he asked. Ishida sighed "I hope you're right." He said uneasily.

Line break

That day Ichigo spent it hanging out with his sisters. He had told them he would be leaving the next day though he didn't say what for. If either of them had questions they did not voice them. It was calm, and peaceful. Almost like a calm before the storm. Even when Isshin returned the next morning it was still quiet. Even with the fact that in a few hours he would be saying goodbye to his family for a very long time it still seemed as though it was just a normal day. But more than that. As of late everyone had been quiet and solemn but now it seemed calm and happy. It was a nice and pleasant change. But alas, all things must come to an end enentually. At nine o clock, three hours before Ichigo would leave his sisters left for bed, leaving him and his father in the living room. For a long moment they sat in peace, neither unsure of what to say.

Surprisingly though, it was Isshin who did have the first word "Soul Society. That's where you're going. Isn't it?" he asked.

Ichigo looked down, his eyes grave "Yes."

Again they were silent before Isshin looked up "But you can't become a soul anymore. Are you planning on…"

"I won't die." Ichigo cut him off.

He then sighed "Dad I…" he hesitated again before taking a deep breath "I've been keeping a secret from you, this past year." He said.

Isshin smiled softly, not meeting his sons gaze "You've regained you're powers?" he asked, a small shred of hope in his voice.

Ichigo shook his head "No. But I might." He answered.

At his fathers questioning look he gazed downward "For the past year I've been able to see the 'animal guardians' of the shinigami." He said.

Isshin raised an eyebrow "I've never heard of them." He commented.

Ichigo nodded "That's because I'm the first one in history with the honor of seeing them. Every shinigami has a guardian. For example, Toushiro's is a small dragon, Rukia has a swan following her, Yamamoto's is a bear, grizzly I think, and yours is a great dane, the dog that is." He said, a small smile on his face.

Isshin nodded "And what does this have to do with anything?" he asked.

Ichigo looked away "I was visited by a shark the other day. He said his master could give me back my powers. Maybe. It's a very slim chance but it's better than nothing right?" he asked.

Isshin nodded, letting out a relieved breath "I had hoped it would be possible. But please, be safe." He said tiredly.

Ichigo chuckled slightly "Or at least as safe as I can be?" he asked.

His dad chuckled "True." He returned.

It then fell silent again, both just enjoying each others presence for what could possibly be the last time. Neither had to say a word because both knew that the other would not answer. Isshin knew his son was hiding something but knew that he would never tell. And Ichigo knew his father knew something about Soul Society but knew that he wouldn't tell him unless he did regain his powers. It was a mutual agreement that both of them silently kept. But soon enough it became eleven forty five. Fifteen minutes before the gate would open. Both of them walked up to Ichigo's room, Isshin getting hit by Kon's customary tackle/hug. Ichigo already had a small bag packed and so he grabbed it, looping it over his shoulder. He then grabbed the pass, fingering it as he looked to the back yard, a look of unsurity and longing in his eyes.

He then shot a glance at his dad "This is…the right choice, right?" he asked.

Isshin smiled softly "If you believe that it is, then yes." He answered, his voice quiet.

Suddenly Ichigo frowned, tensing up as he quickly approached the window "What…is that?" he murmered, seeing several dark shadows drift across the lawn.

Isshin frowned as he moved next to his son "What is…what?" he asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly "You can't see it?" he asked.

Isshin shook his head, looking skeptically at his son "Are you feeling okay? Is this the start of what ever you're doing? Hallucinating?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head, eyes narrowing as the shadows reached the house. And then they seemed to increase speed, shooting for the window.

Ichigo had only a split second to comprehend what was going to happen "Duck!" he shouted, pushing his father to the ground.

The next instant glass shattered across the room, showering them with little shards. Ichigo scowled as he stood, grabbing a nearby piece of wood that had landed near him from the window. He then paused as the shadows seemed to writhe, rising from the floor to form a monstrous shape. Ichigo stepped back in horror, feeling the evil aura that came fro the beast. The beast then brought out it's arms, two bat like wings extending with it while it let out a feral shriek, lunging towards him. Ichigo's eyes closed in terror as he prepared for the pain but surprisingy it never came.

Carefully he opened his eyes to see his dad standing in between him and the creature, his zampaktou blocking the attack "Don't you dare touch my son." He hissed.

Ichigo blinked, confusion washing over him "You can see it now?" he asked.

Isshin nodded "It's hazy but as soon as it appeared out of nowhere right before it lunged I could see it. This is not anything I recognize though." He said.

Ichigo nodded in agreement, fingering the wood in his hands "I think we can take it though." He said.

Isshin however shook his head "No. You get to where you need to be. You only have a certain time period, right?" he asked.

Ichigo frowned "I can't leave you." He said defiantly.

Isshin frowned as he turned to him, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead "Go! Now!" he shouted.

Ichigo flinched, looking away before nodding. In an instant the badge was against his chest and his breath caught as an excrutiating pain filled his body. He let out a pained scream as his soul slowly split from his body, leaving him panting breathlessly in his old shinigami outfit, his body collapsing lifelessly.

But there was one absence that Ichigo was very much aware of. He no longer had zangetsu on his back. But he forced himself to ignore it as he grabbed the piece of wood so that he could have some sort of weapon before snatching his pack. He then shot one last look at his father who still struggled to hold the bat like monster back. Again Ichigo hesitated for one more moment before doing one of the hardest things he'd ever done as he turned his back on his dad, running out into the hall before sprinting down the stairs, jumping down the last five and stumbling into the living room. It seemed as the were smarter though, considering there was another creature waiting for him. This time with more of rat like shape. Taking a chance Ichigo swung down with all his might, breaking the wood on the creatures head. Unfortunately for Ichigo it didn't affect it. The creature merely let out a rat like shriek as it clawed at him.

Quickly Ichigo brought up an arm to cover his face, feeling the sharp sting as the claws cut into his right arm. He flinched as he jumped back, slamming into a wall. The creature moved to attack again but Ichigo ducked. Unfortunately it didn't stop him from being blown away when the wall was destroyed. He quickly scrambled to his feet, racing towards the door and making it out. He quickly scanned the yard before his eyes rested on the familiar doors signaling the entry to Soul Society. He made a quick pace, scrambling to reach the gates. He shouted in alarm, rolling to the side as a third creature, a squid this time, brought down a tentacle, smashing the ground where he had been standing. His breathing was already heavy as he stood, unused to the hard exorcise. But still he had to continue. The squid thing was standing right in between him and the gate. The only bad thing was he had no way to defeat it. Luckily Ichigo didn't have to worry to long. A roar pierced the air as a clod wind buffeted him, blowing him back a ways.

He shivered at the temperatures before glancing up, eyes widening at he saw it was now encased in ice, a small dragon sitting on it's head "Hurry Ichigo Kurosaki! The gates about to close!" it called.

Ichigo nodded, rising to his feet and sprinting towards the gate. It was open and ready for him though the corners were beginning to vanish, a testament to how much time he had left. Quickly Ichigo put on an extra burst of speed before jumping, making it through the gates just seconds before they closed behind him.

**And that, my friends...is Soul Society's, no everyone's, newest threat. And jst for the record, the reason Isshin stayed in one spot rather than attack was because he couldn't do anything else. At the current moment even a captain fighting these things would be comparable to Ichigo tackling a hollow in his current condition. You do the math. Will they gain the strenght to beat them? Who knows. Even I haven't decided if they'll win. Heck. I still don't know Ichigo's fate. Though I have an idea and it's not shaping to be very pretty. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha! I am on a sudden role! For now. This chapter is fairly short. I apologize. This is to get the plot rolling a bit plus I kinda liked the cliffy. Sorry. And just so you know, I do not own Bleach. Kari however is my character and so are all the animal guardians. Now, have fun reading! **

Ichigo groaned as he landed roughly in the dirt, his injury on his right arm stinging painfully. But he ignored it, pushing himself up and looking at the woods around him "Now what?" he muttered to himself.

He had no clue where to go and didn't see a single animal guardian. Not to mention he was worried about his dad...

"Hello? Someone there?"

Ichigo's head shot towards the new voice, seeing a young woman standing there in jeans and a dark purple sweater. Her eyes landed on him and she frowned "Oh. Just another shinigami." she said darkly.

She then glanced over, seeing his injured arm and immediately her face lit up in concern "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ichigo frowned, glancing at his arm "It's nothing. It'll heal just fine on it's own." he said casually.

But she shook her head "Nonsense. Even if you are a shinigami I will not tolerate leaving someone out here injured. Come on. I don't live to far away. But be warned. I have medical supplies just no clue how to use them." she warned. Ichigo sighed but followed after her. If worst came to worst he could leave later.

Maybe she could help find whoever he was looking for. "So...what is your name?" she asked.

She then blushed once more "Then again I guess I should give you my own name first huh? I'm kari. Kari Canste" she said.

Ichigo frowned at that "Personally I'd rather not give my name out if that's alright." he said.

If word got out he was in Soul Society he could think of several people who would get the wrong idea. And he didn't feel like getting hunted down quite yet. Kari pouted a bit at that before smiling "Well...here we are. Home sweet home." she said as they rounded a corner to reveal a small cabin.

She then turned to Ichigo with a small smile "If you want you can stay the night. But only one night. I got a reputation to keep ya know? Not to mention I only have one bed meaning you...are on the couch. Or the chair. Take your pick." she said with a smirk. Ichigo frowned, suddenly not liking her personality one bit. But...she was helping him despite the fact he didn't really need it. But if he ran it would look a bit suspiscious and she mentioned having a reputation. For some odd reason this all gave Ichigo a very bad feeling. But luckily when she opened the door the house seemed okay. little and a bit bare but well lived in. It made it feel...Like home. Almost. Now if only he had someone to kick him awake and Kon's obnoxious loud mouth he'd be good to go.

She then moved to a side room, quickly returning with a basket of a few scant medical supplies "Sorry I don't have much. being near the rougher parts of the Rukongai makes it tricky to get supplies. I usually just get stuff in trade. Or find it." she said quietly. Ichigo howevr shrugged "I don't need much. Like I said, it should heal fine on it's own." he told her.

But she shook her head "Again. No. At least put some guaze on it so it doesn't get infected." she said in annoyance.

She then moved over to another room "So...since your a shinigami that means you need to eat too right? Are you hungry?" he asked. Ichigo frowned. Actually he didn't feel hungry at all. Was that normal? Actually he recalled Rukia mentioning once that only souls with high spiritual pressure got hungry in Soul Society. Otherwise they weren't

"No thank you. I'm good." he called out, trying to hide his unease at the information. he was no better than a normal soul here.

Vulnerable and weak.

She frowned, poking her head out the door before studying him suspisciously "Are you sure?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded at that and slowly she went back to the kitchen for a minute. she then came back with a basket of apples, setting it on a table as she began munching on one "I'll leave those there in case you want one." she said. Ichigo sighed at her persistence. But fortunetly as he began wrapping up the very small injury she fell silence. Noticing that he glanced over, seeing her look at the blood uneasily.

Immediately he smirked "Can't stand the sight of blood?" he taunted.

Kari immediately switched to a death glare"Shut up." she scowled angrily. She then turned away, keeping her eyes determindly closed.

Ichigo sighed heavily before frowning, wondering. Perhaps she'd know... "Um...I hate to ask but...is there anyone else living around here?" he asked.

She shook her head "Not for about an hour. Which is why your lucky I was out taking a walk and heard you fall. otherwise no one would have found you. No one else...dares come around this area." she said, her voice slightly dejected. Immediately Ichigo felt a twinge of sympathy. All of a sudden this nice little home seemed quite lonely.

But then she perked up a bit "So...since I did rescue you and give you a place to stay tonight you owe me. and I expect you to pay up to my standards." she said. Ichigo froze, his sympathy insantly leaving. How was he supposed to pay? He had nothing on him.

But Kari leaned forward, her eyes blazing "And of course by payment I mean knowledge. Do you have any idea how valuable the information is about Soul Society is worth? Just please don't tell anyone. I swear that if it's one of those no share things I don't tell. Heck, I got paid big time for telling everyone about the substitute shinigami a few years ago." she said, her eyes suddenly lighting up in curiosity "However I haven't heard anything about him lately. I heard he lost his powers but that's it. Like you guys abandoned him. It's kind sad. Didn't he save everyone? And sacrifice his soul reaper powers for soul society?" she asked curiously, glancing over.

Suddenly a curious glint lit up in her eyes "Now that I think about it he is supposed to have red hair. Kinda like yours..." she trailed off, her eyes glinting in curiosity and suspicion.

"Who are you?" she asked once more. Ichigo swore mentally. This girl was way to good. quickly he stood, moving to bolt before something appeared in front of avoid it he careened to the side, smashing painfully into the table and knocking the basket full of apples to the ground.

He groaned, rubbing his head before looking up at the amused shark in surprise "You would be wise not to run away." it said.

Ichigo frowned, glancing at the now wary Kari who had stood up defensively, watching his every movement like a hawk "Great. Now that your here you can tell me where to find this master of yours. Hopefully the guys not as much of a crazy person as this girl." he muttered just loudly enough so the shark could hear.

But the shark's smirk only widened "I never did say my master was a male now did I? If I recall correctly that was you." he said.

Immediately Ichigo tensed up, the implications slowly hitting as he turned to Kari, horrorstruck "Please don't say..."

The shark grinned as it flew through the air behind her, not that Kari saw him "Let me proudly introduce my master. Kari Canste."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, another chapter so soon. And I did try and update my other fics first but this one has attracted my attention at the moment. I have some...interesting things planned out for upcoming chapters. Some will probably be slightly predictable and some will not be even close to predictable. After all...who says that all of the shinigami live in the Seiretei? Thats just a very small portion. This is going to a very long and fun ride for Ichigo. That's to say the least. But we will be seeing the shinigami we all know and love. Don't own Bleach. Just the animal guardians and Kari. **

"So let me get this straight." Kari said in annoyance after Ichigo had to spend the last three hours explaining everything "After you lost your powers you got these powers to see special guardians of the shinigami. Guardians in the forms of animals. My guardian which is a shark came to you and told you that I can give you back your powers?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded "Yes. And Captain Hitsugaya of tenth squads guardian told me it's a very low chance. And that the death rate is higher. What confuses me is that the guardians only protect the shinigami." he said with a raised eyebrow.

Kari shuddered "Ex-shinigami." she said sharply, standing and pacing.

For a moment she was silent before stopping, looking at him curiously "I'm going to guess since you know bankai you know what you inner world looks like right?" she asked.

Ichigo blinked but nodded. "Describe it to me." she said.

Ichigo frowned but easily recalled the images of his inner world "Sky scrapers. Lots of skyscrapers. And whether up and down was normal or off depended on Zangetsu." he told her.

Kari sighed "Figures." she muttered.

She then sat down, facing Ichigo seriously "So here's the deal. I am an ex-shinigami. However I still have my zanpaktou. With it I may need be able to get your powers back but it's a long shot. In the process though it will be anywhere from a cinch to taking an eternity. After all, my zampaktou isn't always that reliable and I haven't seen your inner world." she said. Ichigo frowned. Sounded about right. The dragon had said it could take days or an eternity.

Question is...what was her zampaktou's power if it could be the one thing that could help him? And how?

"So exactly how are we going to do this?" he asked.

Kari smirked, leaning forward "We're going to find your inner world and Zangetsu of course." she said.

Ichigo blinked.

What?

She leaning back casually, seeing his confused look "My zanpaktou's ability is taking me into other shinigami's other worlds. Every single one. We are going to find if we find yours we find Zangetsu. If anyone would know how to get your powers back it would be him." she said earnestly.

She then became very serious "But," she warned "We will be trying to fin one world of millions of shinigami. And I don't know if they are empty or not. We could be facing friends, family, and foes and throughout all you must keep your identity secret unless you want this to fail. I am strictly forbidden from doing this and if they find out I have been I will be sentenced to death. I have gathered very valuable information by talking to the zampaktou. And if anyone realizes your alive they will look for you and it's all over. But since they won't know it's you they will see you as they see me when I invade. An unknown being in a worl where we shouldn't be. And it will be worlds they have full power. It will be very dangerous. You may even be killed by a close friend. Are you willing to take that risk?" she asked gravely.

Ichigo nodded without hesitation "I knew there was a risk involved but for some odd reason I could see this threat clearly when my father couldn't. I want to find out what these things are and for that I need power. Even if it takes a miracle." he said quietly.

Kari smiled at that "I like your attitude. Alright. I'll help. But I need time to prepare. We need to get outfits that will hide who you are. I have some for me but you may be a problem. But I do have some stuff I can trade for clothes in the back so that shouldn't be to much of a problem. I also need to fully prep you on what we will experience. And even with me telling you it will still be disconcerting so keep that in mind." she warned.

Ichigo nodded but internally he just hoped the guardians were right about her. It seemed that as much as she was cautioning him...a good deal of his safety relied on her as well. And that was not something he felt so confident about...

break

The next morning Ichigo was in a deep sleep on the couch, a faded grey blanket resting over him to keep out some of the cold. It wasn't much but Kari apologetically explained that was all she could spare.

Though it did the trick and Ichigo slept quite nicely. He only wished his wake up had gone as well. "Good morning!" Kari shoted as she slammed the door open.

Ichigo jolted awake, looking at her tiredly "What time is it?" he asked. It had taken them till about five to get to sleep. This seemed way to early to be up.

Kari smiled brightly as she tossed him a bundle of clothes "Ten. I let you sleep in a little. So I went on ahead and got those at town. You should be able to wear them to hide who you are. That way we can keep at it until we find Zangetsu and regain your shinigami powers." she said.

Ichigo frowned, looking at the clothes sceptically to see a pair of black sweats, a grey hoodie, a black scarf, and sunglasses "And what will this do for me?" he asked.

Kari frowned before pointing at the bathroom door "Just change. We're going to get started today so hurry." she said.

Ichigo sighed heavily, rubbing his sleep deprived eyes before freezing as he realized something "Hold on...you got less sleep than me. How can you be so upbeat so early?" he demanded.

Kari smirked "I've had all morning to wake up. How else?" she asked easily.

Ichigo sighed once more but headed towards the bathroom without protest, quickly changing though leaving the scarf off. But when he got out Kari practically tackled him, pulling the scarf from his hands and wrapping it so it covered his face.

She then put his hood up and smiled "Perfect. Now nobody will recognize you unless your hood comes down so we have to avoid that." she said.

She then grinned as she headed to her own room "Be right back." she said.

The red head couldn't help but stare in surprise at her sudden departure. She was like a whirl wind out of control. A crazy, strange, random, hyperactive, brown headed whirl wind! He couldn't help but flinch at the prospect of spending a long time with her.

Fervently he hoped they found Zangetsu quickly. "Enjoying your stay so far?" Ichigo barely suppressed a groan as he turned to the shark.

"There has got to be another way to become a shingami." he begged. And he never begged.

But the stubborn shark shook his head, floating around lazily "Nope. There is one other but it's already been in motion since you gained the ability to see us. Problem is it's just as dangerous and we have to find it ourselves as guardians. But it could be hidden in either Hueco Mundo, earth, or Soul Society." he said. Ichigo groaned, sitting heavily on the couch. This was so ridiculous.

Suddenly the door opened and a highly reluctant Kari in mirroring colors. " really don't like this. It doesn't fit at all. To bland." she muttered behind her own scarf.

Ichigo couldn't help but wonder how she ever got far enough being a shingami to use her zampaktou. Then again...maybe she didn't. She then walked over to him and he noticed she had something fairly small wrapped up in some old rags. she took a deep breath, removing the rags to show a dagger.

She then unsheathed it and held it at arms length, her eyes closed "Are you ready for this?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded "I am." he answered.

Kari nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Dream Shin'nyu Suru."


End file.
